


It didn't hurt anymore~

by bloodyhotcheetos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ? - Freeform, Akakuro - Freeform, Chapter 2 is NSFW, First time writer, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, No real NSFW yet..., One Shot, Should I change this explicit?, mentions of nsfw, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhotcheetos/pseuds/bloodyhotcheetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veeerrrryyyyy short one shot fic from a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Has no plot, just a bit of fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, but if anybody asks for the NSFW ending I can post one. ^///^

_**It didn't hurt anymore~** _

 

It didn't hurt anymore...

For the first time in his life, Akashi Seijuro didn't feel the pressure of the Akashi title pressing down on him.

“I'm free...”

A dry chuckle slipped out of his mouth, and fell upon his sleeping lover. Slowly stirring, his partner gently propped himself up onto his elbows.

 

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko lets out a small yawn.

 

“Yes, Tetsuya?” A small smile crosses Akashi's face as he moves closer to Kuroko. “Awake already? Hmmm...how about we go for a walk today?”

 

Kuroko's mouth curve upward in an angelic smile. “That would be nice, Akashi-kun.”

 

Akashi got out of bed, and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee. While the coffee was getting ready, Kuroko walks towards Akashi and gives him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Happy 18th Birthday, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says with a bright smile. Akashi felt a swelling of happiness from the bottom of his heart. Slowly he leaned down onto Kuroko and passionately kissed him. Kuroko tasted of vanilla, a tangy almost citrus, and a distinct bitterness. Kuroko gently broke the kiss.

 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, confusion clouding his expression.

 

“I have a present for you, Akashi-kun. Please wait here.” Kuroko goes into their bedroom and closed the door. Through the door a muffled voice appeared, “Please no peeking.”

“Ah, ok,” Akashi replied with a suppressed smile. After waiting a couple minutes, Kuroko peeks through the door.

 

“Umm...are you ready?” Kuroko stammered nervously. Hmmm, this might be an interesting present.

 

“Yes.” Akashi boldly replied. Kuroko walked out in a bunny maid costume blushing furiously. Akashi marveled at the sight of Kuroko, and smiled mischievously. “And to think we were going for a walk today...”

 

 


	2. NSFW Ending Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW ending, and yes it is "part 1" meaning there is a "part 2". Hopefully, I will have the second part posted soon, but it all depends on whether people want the the second part. Hope you enjoy the story! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any correction or suggestion for my story! Thanks!

Kuroko blushed even more and stuttered out, “Akashi-kun...please stop teasing me.”

Akashi smirked and walked closer to Kuroko, “I think we are going to have some fun today~” 

Giving Kuroko a quick look over, Akashi saw that the costume was very revealing. Obviously designed for women, it looked like a 2 piece swimsuit, and left much of Kuroko's skin out in the open. Kuroko wore fishnet tights, and a bow tie collar around his pale, enticing, neck. Hmmm, yes this was going to be very fun. 

Gently, Akashi lifted Kuroko's chin to face him. Kuroko's face still had a pink tinge from blushing, but once Akashi touched him, his face exploded in a red even Kagami's hair couldn't match. Slowly, Akashi lowered his mouth onto Kuroko and savored the taste. Kuroko let out a tiny moan, and Akashi swallowed it, barely letting any noises out. Backing Kuroko into a wall, Akashi moved his hand to grasp Kuroko's ass. Wait, there's something fluffy here...oh. Akashi internally chuckled, a bunny tail huh, I'm sure that will come in handy later.

While Akashi discovers Kuroko's “tail”, Kuroko started to undress him starting with his shirt. 

“Hmmm, impatient today, aren't you Tetsuya?” Akashi smiled.  
“Shut up,” Kuroko blushed even more. 

Engaging once more in a deep kiss, Akashi moves both of Kuroko's legs around his waist. Unhurriedly, Akashi walks towards the bedroom, and sets Kuroko on his bed. Lying on his back, Kuroko looks up at Akashi, and curls his legs around Akashi, moving Akashi closer to him. Akashi toys with the costume, and slips the top off. Pinching and twisting each pink bud a couple times, brought out a loud gasp from Kuroko. Leaning down, Akashi moves to suck each stiff bud, earning more moans from the blunette. Akashi's hands wandered down Kuroko's thighs, and languidly stroked the sensitive skin. 

Suddenly, Akashi's mouth leave Kuroko's chest, and moves up to instead ravage Kuroko's mouth. Tugging on Kuroko's panties, Akashi slides them off Kuroko's smooth soft legs. Grasping Kuroko's erect member, Akashi leisurely strokes, and occasionally twists his thumb around the head. After a couple pumps, Kuroko's breathing become heavier and faster. 

“A-akashi-kun!” Kuroko yelps out a cry as he comes. 

Streams of creamy, white come squirt from Kuroko, and after a while, Kuroko's breathing subsides to normal pattern. Without warning, Kuroko sits up and kisses Akashi with full force. Wounding his arms around Akashi's neck, he pulls Akashi over him and flips their positions. 

Kuroko blushes and says quietly, “M-my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the reeeaaalllyy short length, ^///^ it's my first story, so feel free to critique it. :)


End file.
